When the Stars Shatter
by Gwendolf
Summary: After the Final Battle, the Three looked forward to peace. But when a blessing turns to a curse, and the Three's existence is seen as proof by the other Clans of StarClan's favoritism of ThunderClan, suspicion turns to bloodshed and a prophecy is fortold... Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances

**These are the allegiances for the beginning of this fanfiction. As you can see, a few warriors have died, Seedpaw and Lillypaw have become apprentices, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt have moved to the elder's den. This also begins the leaf-fall after the great battle :)**

**I've also added four new characters: Applepaw, apprentice of Jayfeather**

**Moondapple, warrior of ShadowClan**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Bramblestar- **large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

apprentice: Applepaw

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Moleclaw-**large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

**Cherrytail-**small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amerberkit, a gray-and-white she-kit with amber eyes, Dewkit, a gray tom with amber eyes, and Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw-** dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw-** very pale ginger she-cat

Applepaw- small, fluffy white-and-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**:

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Moondapple- pretty dappled silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader****: **

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**:

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Apprentices**:

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Briarlight's Death

_Briarlight's breathing was shallow and fast_, though her heartbeat was racing like a squirrel's. Her body trembled and her eyes were dilated, switching frantically around.

"Get Millie," Jayfeather snapped, his blind blue eyes flashing unseeingly at his apprentice.

Briarlight sighed; her ears twitched. Her eye closed as Jayfeather pressed his ear against her chest, listening closely as her heartbeat slowed and her breathing fluttered. Jayfeather closed his eyes and searched into her mind, uncovering the haze of darkness and death quickly overshadowing it. Briarlight's mind was flashing through its memories: being a kit in the nursery, mewling and playing in a nest warmed by Millie's fluffy gray pelt, being made an apprentice, her warrior assessment, the crushing terror as the birch fell…

Jayfeather jerked away from Briarlight's memories as she hooked her claws into his neck, pulling him to her lips as she frantically whispered an array of sounds struggling to become words.

Millie and Graystripe burst into the medicine den, fear sparking off of Millie's pelt. "Briarlight?" she squeaked. "Briarlight? Jayfeather, do something!"

But Jayfeather was trapped in Briarlight's hold, even as he tried to lift his head, and slowly her words formed, echoed by the strong wave of prophecy entering her mind: _"When the stars strike and fall, darkness will bloom in a time full and ripe with anger. For four will shatter as one rises below the stars."_

Briarlight fell limp, releasing her grip on Jayfeather. Millie padded toward Briarlight's nest and sniffed her daughter, "Briarlight?" Her meow cracked.

Jayfeather shook his head and looked into Briarlight's glazed, amber gaze that was still locked on his. "It's too late," he meowed quietly.

Millie backed away from the nest. Her eyes widened in terror that quickly trembled into overwhelming sadness, and she wailed in sorrow. Jayfeather retreated, out of the den, as Graystripe crept forward and leaned against Millie, his eyes glistening sadly.

_When the stars strike and fall, darkness will bloom in a time full and ripe with anger. For four will shatter as one rises below the stars._


End file.
